The Gray One
by Bjornes Sexslav
Summary: [AU Naruto] In Konoha there lives a lone librarian, living in his Library. He neither liked, but neither hated. He envies the dreaming, for he cannot sleep. His only salvation is his books. His Library. This is his story, through the ups and downs, with the populace of Konoha.


**Fire Country, Konoha**

_What makes a man? And what makes a monster? Is it by the acts he commits, or how he looks? Could not the most ugly be a man, and the most beautiful man a monster? Is it how he speaks of good, or how he thinks of evil? A man is not born, for he is made. He is shaped by society what they think a man is and should be. A man is never his own, a man is always of someone else._

It is night. Everyone is asleep. The good village of Konoha is asleep, having dreams, having nightmares. Their weak, soft minds dreaming of what they want, dreaming of what they do not. The Human mind is so fickle. They want something it cannot have, and want something else when they own it.

It is night. It is pitch black outside. Everyone is asleep, well, everyone except me and the village night watch. I am a librarian. I work at a library. The villages' only library, I hold every possible information and literature, and if I do not have the original, I have the only copy of it. It is a large building, and it should be if it were to hold all texts, scrolls and other pieces of informational literature. I have been told by the so-called village police, the Uchiha clan, a bunch of inbred arrogant morons that have a inflated sense of personal importance, that the library has a somewhat, menacing look to it, and I was, ''asked'' to renovate the building. I stared at them. I told them to leave. They questioned me. I, a simple librarian, could not tell the illustrious Uchiha to leave. I told them to leave again. They laugh in my face. I take off my shades. They flinch back, they are afraid. I tell them again, ''Leave.'' they leave, running away from their fright. Me.

It is still night, everyone is still asleep. Dreaming. How I wish to dream. Everywhere around me it is black, it is night. I can hear the night wind around me whisper in the trees. It is an eerie sound, like a whispered scream. I find it enjoyable. The village is silent; everyone is asleep, except for me, and the night watch. I walk the streets of a sleeping town. The stores closed for the night, their owners asleep. I walk past windows my reflection flying across like a ghost. I stop, my reflection does the same. I turn to it. I stare at it.

An eerie figure, black clothed. A black coat covering the body, black round shades, similar to the Aburames but with steel sides. Black cloth covering the mouth. Black slicked back hair. I continue walking.

Something is following me. I can hear it. It does not concern me. I keep walking, back to my library. My boots thud loudly on the paved roads of the village, the only sound in the village. Something is getting closer, the Uchiha? No, too quiet, they never were the quiet ones. The Hyuuga? I have made a few enemies with them, but they were too aristocratic, they would never do anything that would disturb their beauty sleep. Then who? Danzo's slaves? Probably, but no, but who the—ah. _Her_. I keep walking, what could she want? I wonder.

I come to the library; the building stands tall, almost like a tower. A black tower. My tower. I walk up to the gate-like-door. I enter. I close the door.

''Hey there, Gray.'' a feminine voice calls out, echoing on the bookshelves, ''Fancy meeting you here, neh?'', ''Yes-'' I answer, voice monotonous, ''fancy meeting me, in my own library. Quite the coincidence, is it not?''

I hear a blade being unsheathed, and something sharp and cold being pressed up against my throat.

''Your library?'' I can hear her smug voice, brimming with glee ''this is not your library Gray, this is Konohas library, you just work here.'' she trails off, ''not mine?'' I question, feeling anger seeping into my voice, ''Not my library? When I came to this village the library was run down, dirty and anyone, at anytime could take anything they wanted. I changed that.'' she cuts the skin on my throat, making it bleed, I can feel a tongue licking the red liquid, ''Mmmm'' she moans, ''You taste good Gray'' she coos. I sigh. ''Why have you come here Mitarashi-san?'' ''Mitarashi-san? Haven't I told you to call me Anko? Or Anko-chan?'' I walk away from her. ''Yes, you have.'' I walk up to my desk, it is a simple desk. With some books on it, and a chair behind it. I sit down. ''Now, I ask again; Why have you come here Mitarashi-chan?'' ''What? Can't I come just to visit you?'' she asks with a put on her lips, but her eyes sparkling. ''You have never done this before, so no.'', ''what, do you want?'' I ask again, this time annoyance sneaks into my voice. She chuckles, ''what aren't we friends? Can't I just stay here with you?'' she says with a smirk, but there is something hidden in her question. Sadness? I stare at her. I pull a book out of my coat pocket, open it up and start reading, ignoring her altogether.

I feel her getting annoyed being ignored. I continue to ignore, hoping she'll just leave. I see her from the corner of my eye she is standing up. And walks away, I sigh of relief. But my sigh turns into one of irritation, as I feel something soft being pressed against my head. ''You like me don't you?'' she is sad, I can hear that she is on the verge of tears. Damnit. Two arms find their way around my neck pulling me into a hug. ''You like me don't you? You don't hate me, right?'' she whispers, her sadness is even more visible now, I can feel tears dripping down onto my shoulder. ''No, Mitarashi-chan, I don't hate you.'' I say, sighing inside, why can't she just leave me alone? ''You don't hate me?'', ''No, I don't hate you.'', the hug tightens. And just like that, she is her old self again.

''I knew you loved me Gray!'' she jumps into my lap, sending my book unto the floor. She giggles as she cuddles my chest. ''Ohhhh'' she giggles ''I just knew you loved me!'' she says with glee.

Damnit.

/

I am not deserting thw Wolfmother, I am not just in a LOTR phase, but when I see the second Hobbit movie, be sure to expect something. But I have been in a Naruto/Harry Potter phase, Thus this new story. Guess who's Harry, eh?

Son of Nigma


End file.
